1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology, and particularly relates to a MEMS structure and a method of fabricating such MEMS structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MEMS devices can be applied in many applications, such as accelerometer, gyro sensor, flow meter, microphone, microspeaker, and so on, and serves as microsensors, microactuators, and so on, operating based on, for example, electromagnetic, electrostrictive, thermoelectric, piezoelectric, or piezoresistive effects. It is preferred that the method for making an MEMS device is compatible with a standard CMOS manufacturing process.
Currently, a MEMS pressure sensing device is made in the way to allow the substrate to have an opening from backside and form a chamber on the inter-dielectric layers by dry or wet etch process. However, the MEMS diaphragm is directly used as an oxide etch stop without using other extra etch stop layer and may be damaged during the etch. Therefore, there is still a need for a novel method to form a MEMS device.